Miku's Thoughts
by phfatbeatrice
Summary: Some drabble of Miku's thoughts during and after the events of Fatal Frame III. MAJOR SPOILERS!


**Thank you for even looking at this document, but before you continue reading, do know that this was written after Fatal Frame 3 (assuming the Good Ending), so don't chop my brain up for added spoilers and detail that do not match with the first Fatal Frame. I'm very sorry :O

* * *

**

All I wanted was to be with you again.

I dreamt...  
I dreamt of being with you.

I dreamt of this quiet place, where I was with you.  
I never thought it would become truth.

Then I saw you in a house that I was photographing.  
I didn't tell anyone I saw you.

Our little secret, right?

"Mafuyu!" I called out, but you obviously didn't hear me.  
Tears fought their way from my brown eyes as I tried everything to get to you.

The more I thought about, the less sleep I got.  
I couldn't close my eyes without thinking of the past.

Then I dreamt of that place...  
The place that I last saw you.

Himuro Mansion.

I didn't want this dream.  
I didn't want to be in the last place I saw you.

I didn't want to find you...  
Dead.

But I pushed on.  
Until I really couldn't take it anymore.

I found that dreaded camera.  
Again.

Will this never stop?

I thought I was away from it  
Two years ago.

But I'm not.  
So, I must find you this time.

I want to go back to the way it was when I was a child.  
You always there to comfort me.

But things will never be the same, will they?  
Mafuyu?

Are you even listening?

You must be.  
Or you wouldn't have called me back here.

I face many things that should really disturb me.  
But the only thing that disturbs me is that I have yet to find you.

Will we ever be reunited?

After nightmare after nightmare...  
I break.

Rei found me.  
She tried to comfort me.

But...  
I only want you to comfort me.

I want to die.  
I need to die.

To be with you.  
To be with the one I've always cared the most about.

I tell her,  
"We are going to die."

I can see in her eyes  
That she is caught by surprise at my words.

I'm normally so happy around her.  
I try to help her through her grief.

When the truth is that I'm not even through mine.

I cannot hide how hurt I am anymore.  
I cannot smile again.

Not without you.  
I want to see you smile with me.

I watch Rei leave the room quietly,  
Before crawling under my blanket and taking one last glance at the photo of you and I.

I close my eyes  
And prepare for the dream again.

I'm back at the beginning again.  
"I don't want this dream anymore!"

I fight forward,  
Wondering if I get done with this,

Will I see you?

I hide behind the camera lens  
As I slowly walk forward.

I fight off small impaling girls.  
They where nothing comparing to the pain I feel.  
I finally get to the big doors.

Is this it?  
I open the door.

I see you.  
My heart skips a beat.

"Mafuyu!"  
I run forward.  
Toward you.

I cannot live anymore.  
Without you.

I hear Rei behind me.  
But I've made my last decision.

I'm done with these Ghost's Games.  
I'm going with you.

I will be happy again.

I finally embrace you,  
And I feel the pain disappear.

"I missed you!"  
I call as a smile becomes spread across my face.

"She will forever miss you."  
"I know."

I don't know what else to say.  
Will I really leave Rei alone once again?

She was so happy that I had come to her.  
Right after her beloved died.

Could she take another death?

Why was I thinking this?  
I'm with you again.

"Go back to her."  
I look up at you, and I am still speechly.

"I will still be here when you die."  
I feel a stream of tears escaping my eyes,

"But... but I want to be with you now.."  
"But she needs you more then you need me."

I look down.  
"How do I go back?

Once you follow death,  
there is no turning back."

"Will it.  
You are a strong girl, Miku.

You can do it."

I smiled up at him before closing my eyes and putting all of my willpower into waking.  
This had to work.

I suddenly shot up in bed,  
Drenched in sweat.

I saw flowers near the end of my bed.

How long had I been sleeping?  
What did Rei see in my dream?

No matter.  
It was resolved now.

Everything will be fine...  
Rei.

Mafuyu.

Kei.  
Mio.

Everything will be fine.  
You just have to trust me.

~~Miku

* * *

**I really hope that you guys liked it :) Please comment!**


End file.
